


Deviating Love Affair

by writinginstability



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Other, Series, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginstability/pseuds/writinginstability
Summary: In this universe, you are supposed to receive a tattoo of your soulmate’s name on your 18th birthday.  However, you never received one on that special day.  After years go by, you began to accept the fact that maybe you were never destined to have a soulmate until one day, on August 5th, 2038, you see a certain individual’s name gets written on your wrist.  Not only is it odd that your soulmate tattoo wasn’t given to you on your 18th birthday but that in reality, your soulmate isn’t even human.





	1. Prologue

You looked down at your desk covered with hundreds of files that Fowler wanted you to organize. Your desk clock had read, 5:27 PM on August 5, 2038. You sighed as you thought about all of the filing that you had to get done by the end of tonight. You would think that with advanced technology, all of this paperwork would be electronic; however, this was not the case. People at the Detroit Police Department still appreciated the feeling of paper in yellow manila folders and because of this, it meant that you were in charge of organizing the whole thing, especially since you were the youngest in the station. 

“Hey kiddo,” you heard Hank’s voice say. 

You looked over your shoulder and noticed Hank with an outstretched hand, holding a cup of coffee. “Thanks, Hank,” you said with a smile before taking the hot beverage from him. 

“So Fowler dumped all of the work on you huh?” he asked, grabbing the nearest chair and moving it next to you to take a seat. 

“Yeah, but is it that surprising?” you asked before taking another sip of your coffee. 

Hank chuckled before shaking his head no. “Well, that’s why I’m here,” he said as he grabbed a couple of folders, “I’m here to help.” 

A couple of hours and multiple papercuts later, you and Hank were finally done with placing the mounds of paperwork in their perspective folders. You sighed in relief as you placed the stack of folders in alphabetical order on Fowler’s already crowded desk. 

“Ready to go?” Hank asked as he handed you your jacket. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” you said as you reached to grab your jacket from his hand. 

You noticed Hank’s eyebrows furrow as he stared at your outstretched arm, “What?” you asked. 

“What’s that on your wrist?”

You followed his gaze to your right arm and noticed that a black tattoo had formed on your wrist. Your eyes widened as you brought your wrist closer to you, your left thumb rubbing your skin as if you were expecting it to rub off right away. 

“Your soulmate tattoo finally came in,” Hank said with a smile, “What’s the lucky guy’s name?”

“Connor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Months went by and you still had not met your destined significant other. Within the first couple of weeks, after you had finally received your tattoo, you were both excited and eager to find this man named Connor. However, as you kept reaching dead ends and going on crappy dates, you slowly began to give up. This was nothing new to you; you had spent years having no soulmate tattoo, no indicator that the universe had a person who was destined to belong with you. Waiting a little longer wouldn’t do you any harm. 

You looked outside of your kitchen window and watched the rain as you waited for the water to finish boiling so you could brew your tea. You had decided to take advantage of your night off by catching up on your favorite book. Once the kettle began to whistle, you grabbed the nearest hand towel and carefully poured the hot water into your cup. You placed the kettle back on the stove and made your way to the couch before getting yourself comfortable and opening up your book. 

What only felt like minutes (in reality it had been nearly an hour), you received a call from the one and only Jeffrey Fowler. You groaned internally before you answered the phone, “Hello?”

“I am putting you in charge of the deviancy cases with Hank. Your first one is at 6413 Pines Street, Detroit. Get there right now and wait for him before you start the investigation, that is if he even shows up.”

“But today is my day off,” you muttered under your breath.

“You said you wanted more work out on the field so that’s what I’m giving you, now get moving and don’t complain.”

Without another word, Fowler had hung up the phone. You sighed in frustration before you got up from your comfortable position to get ready to leave. You picked up your phone with the intention of calling Hank; however, you quickly stopped yourself knowing damn well that he was out drinking and wanted nothing to do with androids or this investigation.

Once you reached the address Fowler had given you, you decided to wait on the patio and out of the rain. Collins emerged from inside and made his way to you. “Is Anderson coming?”

“Not sure,” you started, “but I highly doubt that he will.”

After about an hour and a half of waiting, you finally noticed Hank’s beat up Oldsmobile making its way through the crowd of people on the street, all desperate to see why the DPD was here at this time of day. You watched as Hank got out of the driver’s seat and made his way towards you. “You’re late,” you said. 

“Well at least I’m here aren’t I?” Hank replied. 

“To be completely honest, I really didn’t think you would show up.”

“Yeah well that was the plan until this asshole showed up,” Hank replied while gesturing to an Android that you failed to notice. 

You looked at the android up and down before looking back at Hank and saying, “You…and an android….together? Man, you are full of surprises today,” you said with a smile.

“Oh shut it,” he said, walking past you. 

“Let the poor guy in,” you said to the android cop refraining Hank’s Android from entering the vicinity. You watched as the Android made his way to you before stopping front of you. You examined his jacket and noticed his model number, RK800, a model you did not recognize. “I’m (Y/N) by the way,” you said. 

To your discretion, Connor had already analyzed everything he needed to know about you, your name, how you were the youngest on the force, how you had no criminal records, basic information like that. However, he found himself intrigued with your presence, how you leaned on your left foot with your arms crossed in front of you, how your hair blew in the wind, and how your eyes lit up when you smiled. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

You froze. The name Connor rung in your head making you immediately glance at your wrist, the same name written with dark blue ink in simplistic writing. Could he be the one you were looking for? He couldn’t be, right? He wasn’t a human, he was an android. You had not waited this long for an Android.

“Officer?” Connor’s voice snapped you back to reality, “Are you alright? You haven’t said a word in over 46 seconds.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Shall we begin the investigation?” he asked while gesturing to the door. 

“Yes. Yes of course,” you said quickly before stepping inside. 

You silently watched Connor throughout the entirety of the investigation, admiring his ability to gather evidence and quickly piece together the events of the crime, in the proper order. Additionally, you found yourself studying his movements, how his eyebrows would furrow slightly when he was analyzing evidence or when piecing information together, or how he would give his full undivided attention to you or Hank whenever either one of you spoke. 

Little did you know that Connor was examining you in the same light. He noticed the little things you did like how you would tap your fingers against your thighs or how you would suck in your lips whenever you were in deep thought. He also found your subtle eye rolls, whenever you were annoyed with someone’s commentary, to be very entertaining. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^

Connor also noticed how you kept glancing at your wrist. He watched as you ran your thumb lightly over your skin with an intense look etched on your face. Connor, full of curiosity, wanted to ask you about the significance of your arm; however, before he could do so, Hank had called him over to discuss the clues. Connor was slightly relieved to be interrupted since he knew he could not have any distractions if it meant locating the deviant and completing his mission overall. However, a part of him wanted to know more about you as if something was gravitating him towards you. Connor shook this “feeling” away and concentrated on his task at hand, and in the end, successfully located the deviant.

You smiled as you watched the police androids take the deviant away. You glanced back at Connor who was talking with Hank. You noticed that Connor wasn’t like most androids, aside from all of his tech and abilities, he seemed different overall. You quickly waved at Hank and Connor letting the two of them know that you were leaving before making your way to your car.

Before you could open the door, you heard the sound of running footsteps followed by the words, “Officer!”

You turned around and noticed that it was Connor who was calling for you. “Yes Connor?” you asked with a warm smile.

Now it was Connor’s turn to be a loss for words. For the first time in his short life, he did not know his reasons for his actions. He truthfully did not know why he had run to you or why he had stopped you in your tracks. All he knew was that your smile blew him away, something which had never happened to him in his life. After a couple of seconds, Connor was finally able to formulate words and said, “Well, it has been a pleasure working with you tonight. I hope to see you again soon?” He asked.

“Something tells me we’ll be seeing each other a lot in the future,” you replied with a small smile, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m really tired and would very much like to go home.”

“Yes of course,” he said before taking a step back allowing you to open your car door.

“Goodnight Connor,” you said with a smile before stepping into your car and driving away.

“Goodnight (Y/N).”


	3. Chapter 3

Connor was facing a dilemma. He knew what his purpose was, how he was supposed to hunt deviants and search for their source of deviancy. He also knew that he was a machine, a machine who was not supposed to feel emotions or disobey his master. However, the moment he met you, everything seemed to change within him. He no longer truly knew what he was or how he was supposed to act. For the first time ever, he did not know what to do.

Connor opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the peaceful Zen Garden. The words, “Talk to Amanda” appeared at the corner of his eye. Connor looked around the area before landing on Amanda’s figure standing on the center island by a wall of roses. He slowly made the walk to her while trying to formulate proper sentences which would not upset her nor make him lose her trust.

Once Connor had reached a comfortable speaking distance from her, he introduced himself, “Hello Amanda.”

Amanda looked over her shoulder before replying, “Connor, it’s good to see you.”

Amanda smiled at him before snipping off a flower in front of her. She proceeded to congratulate Connor on successfully locating the deviant as well as properly extracting a confession. She also praised Connor for his achievements while also asking a series of questions of what he has discovered along the way. 

Amanda paused for a moment as she sprayed her flowers with water. Connor had hoped that their conversation would be over so he wouldn’t have to face any more of her questioning, especially ones involving you.

“Both Lieutenant Anderson and Officer (Y/L/N) have been assigned to the deviancy cases. What do you make of them?”

Connor paused for a moment, carefully thinking of what to say. “Lieutenant Anderson seems a bit dysfunctional. He clearly has some personal issues which impact his professional behavior. He also seems to want to have nothing to do with this investigation or Androids overall.”

“Unfortunately, we have no other choice but to work with him,” she replied, “What about the other?”

Connor paused once more, but this time, he was taking more time to properly say what he wanted to say without upsetting Amanda. But what could he say? He couldn’t tell her that he hasn’t stopped thinking about you since last night or that the image of your smile was engraved in his mind. After careful thought, Connor spoke again, “She seems to be very invested in her work, unlike her coworker. However, she also seems to be troubled by something, more troubled the moment I introduced myself to her. Overall, she’s a very intriguing character and I wish to learn more about her.”

Amanda stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around to face Connor. “More and more androids are showing signs of deviancy. If they are not stopped, destruction and chaos will occur. You are the only one who can stop this outcome. There are no room for…distractions,” she ended, clearly referencing Connor’s description of you.

Connor nodded as he watched Amanda walk away.

You anxiously tapped your fingers on your thigh as you sat on your couch. You kept glancing over at your phone which sat face down on the coffee table, taunting you with its presence. You were eager to call Hank and talk to him about the events of last night and what it had felt like to meet Connor; however, you were worried about how he would react which kept you from making the call. 

After a few more minutes of you contemplating whether or not to bother your easily-annoyed coworker, you picked up the phone and pressed the dial button on his profile. 

“Hello?” Hank asked.

“Do you think, and I’m asking out of full curiosity, it’s possible for someone’s soulmate to be an android?” you asked without warning.

“What?” Hank asked. 

“Do you think it’s possible for someone’s soulmate to be an android?”

“Hell no, Androids aren’t alive; they aren’t meant to have soulmates. Wait, why are you even asking this?” he asked, clearly uncomfortable with your question. 

“Think about it Hank, my tattoo says Connor, my soulmate tattoo says Connor. The next Connor I meet just happens to be an Android detective working with us, this has to mean something.”

“Oh hell no, you don’t actually think that that plastic cop is your soulmate do you?”

“Just hear me out Hank,” you replied.

“Look kiddo, I don’t have time for this,” he said as he threatened to end the call. 

“Hank!” you exclaimed, stopping him from doing so, “just listen.”

You heard Hank sigh through the phone before he replied, “Continue.”

“Last night, when I met Connor, it wasn’t like I was just meeting another Android, it was like I was meeting another human being. And, I don’t know, I just can’t stop thinking about him, how he acts, how he talks. It’s like I’m a teenager all over again experiencing a first crush or something and it’s driving me insane. Last night was the first time I’ve felt like that with anyone in a very long time and I can’t just ignore it,” you said.

Hank stayed silent for a couple of seconds as he processed everything that you had just said. “Please say something,” you begged, worried of what Hank might think.

“I don’t buy it,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think the universe made you wait this long for a fucking Android. You deserve better than that,” he replied.

Before you could object, Hank had already ended your call, clearly thinking that you were delusional. You leaned your head back against your seat while running your fingers through your hair in frustration. Maybe you were crazy and maybe you were in over your head; however, nothing else could explain these rush of feelings from the night before. 

The next time you ran into Connor was later that night when you heard someone knock on the front door to your apartment. You carefully put down your cup of tea before getting up from your seat to answer the door. You truly did not expect to see Connor standing at your door. 

“Hi Connor,” you said with a bit of surprise, “What’s up?”

Connor looked at you up and down for a split second, noticing how you had on black rimmed glasses for a -1.00 prescription and you were wearing comfortable loungewear. 

“Hello Officer, sorry to bother you so late. I have just received word of another deviancy case just downtown and wanted to inform you. I also thought it would be better if you were with me before I talked to Lieutenant Anderson.”

You smiled and nodded before replying, “Come in, just give me five minutes.”

You took a few steps back, opening the door wider, allowing Connor to walk in. Connor looked around your home thinking to himself that it was very cozy and comfortable for one person (maybe even two). 

“I’ll be right back, but make yourself at home,” you said before retreating to your bedroom to get dressed. 

Connor took this opportunity to learn more about you, in hopes to better his relationship with you. The first thing that caught his eye was the lonesome white mug on your island which was still steaming. Connor took a second to analyze the contents of the cup. He noticed that you had brewed a cup of tea, assuming it was your favorite, with exactly 15 grams of sugar. 

Connor exited your kitchen and came across a photo album which sat in the middle of your coffee table. He picked up the book and noticed a photo of you and Hank with the words, “Happy Birthday” engraved on its cover. 

Connor opened the book and flipped through the photos of you and your presumed close friends at the DPD and various locations in Detroit, all of which had you in mid laughter or with a huge smile on your face. Connor found your smile so charming and genuine. He lightly traced the outline of your face with his fingertips, the edges of his mouth turning slightly upwards. He was so captivated by your photo that he failed to notice you had already left your room and was standing next to him.

“What are you looking at?” you asked as you tried to tame the stray hairs on your head and pull them in a proper ponytail.

“I was-I was just looking at your photo album,” Connor said, somewhat startled by your presence.

You laughed slightly before placing your hand on his shoulder, “Sorry for scaring you.”

Connor quickly glanced at your hand, the warmth of your fingers seemed to burn through his skin. 

“Do you want to see something funny?” you asked, snapping Connor out of his thoughts.

Connor nodded slightly before handing the photo album to you. You quickly flipped to a certain page of the album and pointed at a picture of you and Hank. Connor studied the picture for a bit, trying to understand the situation. 

“Is that Lieutenant Anderson,” he paused, “in a crab costume?”

You laughed inwardly before replying, “Yes, yes it is. This picture was taken on Halloween and we made a bet the night before. Basically, if the Detroit Gears beat the Boston Celtics, I would have to wear a ridiculous costume of his choice; however, if the Celtics won, Hank would have to wear a crab costume. Guess who won,” you said in between laughs. 

Although Connor did find Hank’s appearance to be very entertaining, he was completely drawn to your laugh. The pictures he had seen in your booklet did not truly capture the beauty of your smile. The way your eyes crinkled up, how your eyes literally lit up, and how the sound of your laugh was very pleasant to listen to, almost like a melody. Your laughter made Connor begin to smile and for the first time, he had experienced genuine happiness. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^

“Anyways,” you said before your eyes met with Connor’s. 

You both froze for a brief second getting lost in each other’s eyes. After a few seconds, you shook your head slightly and cleared your throat, breaking the silence between the two of you. You closed the photo album in your hand and placed it back in its original position. 

“Ready to go?” you asked Connor.

Connor nodded before following you out of your apartment and into the cold night air of Detroit.


End file.
